Hunger
by tammyfait69
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione are captured by the snatchers and delivered to Malfoy Manor, Draco finally has what he's been hungering for... *SEQUEL* to Cravings. [Hermione G., Draco M.] Not HBP compliant


**Hunger**

 **Rating: M**

 **By: Tammyfait69**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, they are owned by JK Rowling. I simply like to play with them!**

A/N: Thank you for the (I'm shocked!) amazing response "Cravings" has received. I really wasn't sure how people would react to such dark content, but you all seemed to love it. ;) Well, right on! Let's carry on, yeah? Here's the Hermione part, as promised. Leave a comment to let me know what you think.

xx00xx

This story is (once again) dedicated to my "dark muses" Snowblind12 and Lissadream. These two amazing ladies gave me the courage to embrace my darker side and I am forever grateful to have found them, as well as their friendship!

Oh, and if you have not checked out their fics...you *need* to. Utterly captivating and compelling. Trust me. These women's fanfics have literally changed the way I write!

Love you both ladies! :)

 **Xx00xx**

 **Chapter One: Capture**

It's a slow day for torture at the Manor when she is finally delivered into his grasp.

The Dark Lord has taken his followers to another residence temporarily.

He's immensely relieved.

No Dark Lord means no revels.

Or Death Eaters.

This pleases him.

He does not miss their idea of fun and games.

xx00xx_

Fenrir Greyback and his snatchers have arrived.

Says he has gifts for the Dark Lord.

Bella lets them in.

The werewolf makes him uneasy.

He does not like the way the mutt licks his lips when he watches him.

He ignores the wolf's eyes when Bella asks him to identify the prisoners.

"I can't be sure," he says.

He's lying of course.

He is _very_ aware who Greyback has somehow managed to deliver.

Personally, he could care less about Potty and the Weasel; it's _her_ he wants.

Father tries to force him.

Wants him to say it's Potter in a feverish hope that the Dark Lord will forgive and forget.

"All will be as it was," father says.

Draco knows that is never going to happen.

Lucius Malfoy is not the man he once was.

He is a shadow that skulks along the halls of the home he once commanded.

His face remains the same, but the roar of his spirit has faded away to nothingness.

No amount of forgiveness will change that.

Draco will not lose this opportunity to have what _he_ desires in some vain hope of pleasing the Dark Lord.

xx00xx_

Bella pets him as she leads him to the "boy in question".

She's trembling in excitement.

Pain is usually the only thing that makes Bella this happy.

Obviously, she is desperate to please her Lord.

Like father, she wants him to say it is he.

He kneels in front of the dark haired boy.

"What's wrong with his face?" he asks.

"Yes. What is wrong with his face?" Bella directs her question to the snatchers.

The snatchers say they found him in this condition.

He pretends to study the boy in front of him.

"Was he wearing glasses?"

"Well, was he wearing glasses?"

Bella has taken to parroting his questions back to the snatchers.

"We uh…I don't think so," one of the snatchers replies.

"Potter wears glasses."

He does not say for certain it is not Potter; he does not want to responsible for this later.

Instead, allows them to draw their own conclusions.

Bella's wild eyes dart his way, questioning.

He meets her gaze unflinching.

He feels her niggling at his mind.

He doesn't waver, showing her what he wants her to see.

Finally, she relents, believing he is being truthful.

He has become quite the master of deception thanks to her.

Bella has them all sent to the dungeons.

He smiles and licks his lips.

His plan is proceeding perfectly.

He's so hungry, he can almost taste her.

xx00xx_

His heart is pounding as he makes his way to the dungeons.

The Manor is deathly quiet.

Father and Mother have long since retired.

And Bella is unconscious in the playroom.

He satisfied her hunger earlier.

She is shattered and will not be a problem until morning.

In his excitement to have _her_ finally within reach, he may have overdone it with Bella tonight.

He isn't worried though.

Bella loved every moment of their play.

She craves it.

Her madness is what he loves about her.

He can hear them whispering as he approaches.

He gets to the bars and sees them huddled together with Luna off to the side.

They all stop talking as soon as they notice him.

"Granger," he says, "a word?"

She does not move for a moment but then she starts to rise.

Potter grabs her wrist. "No. Hermione you can't."

The weasel nods his big ginger head in agreement, but Granger ignores them both.

As he knew she would.

"He didn't identify you for a reason, Harry. Maybe he's willing to help us. Let's see what he wants, yeah?"

He smiles. Granger always was brighter than both Potty and Weasel combined.

Potter slowly nods, and she gets to her feet and makes her way to the bars where he's waiting.

He can barely stand the excitement building inside.

Finally, she's nearly close enough for him to touch!

xx00xx_

"Malfoy," she says when she comes to stand before him.

"Granger." He plays it cool. It will not do to have her see how much he wants this—her.

"Why didn't you identify Harry earlier?"

He shrugs off her question. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course, it does!"

"No," he tells her. "What matters is what I want to continue helping you. That's what matters."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yes," he tells her, and it is the truth.

She worries her bottom lip. "What do you want in return for helping us escape?"

Now they were finally where he wanted them to be.

He leans close so her friends cannot hear their conversation. "You," he says softly, silkily.

He watches her eyes widen but doesn't stop.

He tells her his deepest desire.

"I want one night with you, given freely by you, and then I will help you and the rest of your friends leave here."

"You're off your trolley if you think I would agree to that!"

He pauses then shrugs. "Fine. I'll go upstairs and tell Bella I realize now it _is_ Harry Potter in our dungeons."

xx00xx_

He is prepared to walk away.

He needs her willing.

"Wait!" she calls.

He turns around. "One night, Granger. That's all I ask and then you're free."

"Why? Why do you want me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Granger."

He doesn't tell her why.

That will come later.

First, he needs her to agree.

She gnaws on that bottom lip again and he finds it arousing.

He has her. He knows he does. He just needs her to realize she's caught.

"How can you get us out of here?"

He pauses. Should he tell her?

He decides some truth is in order if he wants her to give herself freely; if he is to satisfy his hunger he will need her to have some trust in him.

"I can summon Dobby," he admits. "And Dobby can use elf magic to apparate you all from the manor."

Her eyes go wide. "Dobby! Of course. Why didn't I—?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had thought of it. The Manor's ward would not allow you to summon him. I can because Dobby was born here, and I was his original master."

She looks like she doesn't believe him, so he tells her to have Harry try and summon the elf.

Potter tries. Over and over he calls for the elf, but as Draco knows, the Manor will not allow anyone but a Malfoy to penetrate the complicated wards protecting it.

He smirks at her. "Satisfied?"

"You summon him," she says. "Just so I know you aren't lying."

He laughs softly. "Nice try, Granger, but I'm not summoning Dobby until after our night. If I did that, he'd just pop all of you out of here."

She doesn't really trust him.

He's not surprised.

Granger _is_ bright after all, but he can see her wavering.

He is calm, maintaining his composure, never giving away how on edge he is as he awaits her answer.

Bella's games have come in handy after all.

"One night?" she says, chewing on her bottom lips hard now; it's red and puffy.

He is distracted by that lip, he wants to bite it, and then lick it, soothing it.

He doesn't hesitate in answering.

"One night," he confirms with a nod of his head.

"And then you will summon Dobby and help us escape? Luna and Olivander too," she adds.

He's not surprised she's bargaining for the others.

He shrugs. Why not?

"Luna and Olivander too," he agrees.

She takes a deep breath and then let's it out slowly.

She is preparing herself.

He holds his own breath.

Waiting.

"Okay," she says.

He keeps his smile in check.

"You've made the right choice."

She snorts. "What choice? You're not really giving me one."

"Yes, I am," he says, and he needs her to understand this.

"You can say no, Granger and the only thing that'll happen is I'll go back upstairs to my room. I won't tell Bella who you are, and you will be in no worse off than you are now. That is your choice. Do you understand?"

She nods. "I understand."

" _But_ if you say yes. I expect you to give yourself to me. No holding back or saying I forced you."

This part was important to him. He is no disgusting rapist like Yaxley, Dolohov or Rabastan Le Strange.

"I am not forcing you to do anything. I'm simply giving you an opportunity to receive my help and in exchange I get what I want…which is you. Very simple. Quid pro quo. In the morning I will summon Dobby and your friends will be freed."

She stares at him for several long seconds without saying a word.

His stomach twists.

Will he let her go if she says no?

Maybe tonight will be the night he finds his inner moonlight and becomes a monster.

xx00xx_

"The choice is yours, Hermione," he says.

It's the first time he's ever called her that.

He likes the way it sounds and tastes on his tongue.

"Okay." She finally capitulates. "I will give you your one night in exchange for you helping us escape."

He smiles, beyond pleased.

He can hear Potty and the Weasel attempting to question her.

He is pleased at what an accomplished liar she is when she explains to them that they are planning their escape.

Potter does not look like he believes her, but he does not call her out on her lie.

The ginger idiot smiles like a buffoon and tells her to be careful and not to trust him.

Draco smirks. Maybe ginger isn't as stupid as his face suggests.

He has no intention of allowing Hermione to go, only her friends.

Of course, he does not tell her this as he binds her hands and walks her by the arm up the stairs, away from the dungeon and into the manor.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you," he whispers into her ear, before he disapparates them up to his spacious bedroom, anxious to begin their play.

xx00xx_

 **This is going to be a three-part fic. I'm doing shorter chapters to keep in the rhythm of the story. :)**

 **Let me know what you think, yeah?**


End file.
